


Dyed

by Crybabygal



Series: Domestic Southside Serpents [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (lookin at u Jug), Dyeing Hair, FP doesn’t like anyone sitting in his chair, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, cause RAS is a coward and destroyed it, jopaz friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crybabygal/pseuds/Crybabygal
Summary: Toni likes to dye hair.More specifically, she likes to dye Jughead’s hair.





	Dyed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something short and silly to help me get back into writing, I enjoyed making this a lot.

Toni likes to dye hair.

More Specifically, she likes to dye Jughead’s hair.

It starts out simple, They’re hanging out in his trailer, after a few weeks of getting to know each and watching cheesy movies and investigating she randomly speaks up; “I want to dye your hair”

Jughead looks over at her with an incredulous look, because  _ what? _

“No”

“Yes”

“No”

“C’mon Juggie,  _ please! _ ” She begs, Jughead rolling his eyes at her and trying to go back to reading his book.

“I’m just gonna keep saying please until you let me y’know” She deadpans, Jughead gives her a side glance.

“Try me”

  
  


He caves after three days and She does a victory dance for a solid three minutes to no music before dragging him to a store to get some hair dye.

“We’re not doing my full head y’know” he says hunching over and looking wryly at the boxes she’s scanning.

“Yet” She smiles at him and scoffs.

 

Jughead will admit

The red, almost black dye in his hair do look good, not that’ll tell her but she knows by the way he smiles when it’s done.

He gets a few strange looks when he walks in school and latter the wyrm that day but no one says anything, some complement it which he ducks his head and mutters a quick  _ “thanks”  _ before going off to find Toni.

 

The next time Toni comes to his trailer with hair dye she says

“I think you’d look great as a blonde”

“Oh fuck no”

It takes coaxing and a lot of promises that she won’t fuck it up to let her do it, but in the end. He can’t say no to her.

It takes a few bleaches before it’s light enough to dye, but thankfully she doesn’t kill it.

_ (“See, told you I wouldn’t kill your hair”) _

_ (“Yeah yeah get it over with”) _

  
  


FP gets an early release from jail, normally Jughead visits bi-weekly but for the past few weeks he hasn’t and the worry had been ebbing at his gut and mind.

Was he hurt? Did the Ghoulies get him- A Serpent would tell him that so he shakes his head. He was probably just busy, FP tells himself stalking his way back to his trailer, he was Gonna surprise him, and this time FP was gonna make himself stay sober.

He opens the door, and there Jughead is, lounging on  _ his  _ old ratty chair that he had made very clear multiple times that no one was allowed to sit on. But that’s not the part that shocks him or annoys him.

He has  _ blonde hair _

Jughead’s pen falls out his mouth, before he can get up and speak FP beats it to him.

“I leave for a year, and you go dye your hair blonde”

  
  



End file.
